Kee Oth Rama Pancake Part 1: The Nightmare
by BossKing109
Summary: Finn screamed at the top of his lungs. He screamed like he never did before. He couldn't stop. Everyone... All of them...Every single person he knew...cared about...was gone... "Finn the human," hissed a voice. "Y-you..." Finn whispered angrily. Some Finnceline. I own nothing but OCs.


_What am I?_

_Can I fly?_

_What am I?_

_Can things ever go right?_

_What am I?_

_What am I…?_

_Do I…make peeps happy?_

_Do I…turn events crappy?_

_Cosmic Owl, this I plea in a howl,_

_What am I?_

_Prismo, don't go…_

_I still need and answer_

_From a hula dancer_

_I wanna know why,_

_Oh, great Glob in the sky,_

…_What am I…?_

_(What am I…?)_

**Title Card**

_**Kee Oth Rama Pancake Part 1: The Nightmare**_

_Finn is holding and looking at a plate of pancakes that have Jake, Marceline, Bartram, and Joshua sleeping on the top, the Blood Demon's red eyes and smiling mouth showing in the front, and the Cosmic Owl, shedding yellow light in the background._

_Finn ran as fast as he his legs could to the Candy Kingdom. Beemo was dead. Ice King was dead. Lady was dead. The pups were dead. Fionna, Susan Strong, Stanford Strong, Cake, Lord, their kids, Wyatt and his family, Marshall, Ice Queen, and PG were dead. Flame Prince and Flame Princess were dead. But what about PB…?_

"_Bubblegum!" Finn slammed into the kingdom. The building was remote and empty. Not a soul was there. But…Finn felt eyes watching him. Trying to keep his spine from shuddering, Finn ran quickly upstairs and into the princess's room._

"_Princess-" Finn stopped himself. Tears welled in his eyes. There lied Princess Bubblegum on her bed, around in a pool of blood and liquid sugar, her mouth open wide and her eyes bulging. Finn looked down to see yellow golden tuff of fur on the floor. It lead to a broken window. Finn wiped his eyes and ran out._

_Almost everyone he knew was dead. Even LSP. The only one left was…_

_Hopefully…_

_Please…_

_As Finn reached her cave, he saw that the windows were shattered and that there were a couple holes in the walls. Finn barged through Marceline's door, and gasped in horror. There was his girlfriend's body on the floor. A puddle of blood below her and some blood stains on the furniture and ceiling._

_Blood trickled down both sides of her mouth, and one of her fangs had been knocked out from her mouth. A wooden stake was stuck in her leg and another in her arm. Her eyes were still wide with terror, betrayal, pain, and sadness. Finn knelt beside her, and soon couldn't bare to contain himself._

_He screamed. Screamed at the top of his lungs. Screamed like he never did before. Screamed so hard that the windows that were already shattered couldn't been redone and then break again. He couldn't stop. He tried but couldn't. Everyone…_

_All of them…_

_Everyone he knew…cared about…was gone. _

_But who could've done this…?_

_Why…?_

"_Finn the human…" hissed a raspy voice._

"_Y-you…" Finn whispered in anger._

"_Do you not see what you've done?"_

_Finn's eyes widened. For some reason…he couldn't bring himself to object._

"_You've _failed _them. You let them get killed."_

"_NO!" Finn shouted, turning around to face…_

"_J-Jake…?"_

_Jake smiled evilly. "You've let all this havoc occur. What did they mean to you, Finn? Nothing? For all they did for you?"_

"_Shut up…"_

"_You didn't bother to save them?"_

"_Shut up,"_

"_Did ever cross your mind _once_?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_They helped you. You repaid them by having them die. And at what cost?"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_For being there for you! For caring for you! You are _no _hero…"_

"_SHUT _UP_!"_

"_You are a disgraceful…banished, hexed, creature, A vile monster. Just…"_

"_Don't say it…"_

"…_Like…"_

"_No, please…"_

"…_Your…"_

"_Don't…"_

"_FATHER!"_

"_I SAID SHUT UP!" _

"_Finn!"_

"_Huh?!"_

_Finn's vision morphed, and he witnessed Joshua fighting the Blood Demon._

"_D-Dad…?"_

_The demon slashed his stomach. Joshua fell to the ground and winced in pain. "Dad!" Finn yelled. "That's quite enough, son." Joshua told him. "The demon is coming for you. He'll haunt you…in your sleep, when you're awake…he won't stop until you face him."_

"_What do I do?"_

"_You duel with him…to the death. I'm sorry, Finn, but that's how it'll have to be."_

"_But…will I even have a small chance to win?"_

"_You'll have reinforcements. They'll be cold, but they'll do you good. Besides. You might recognize them…"_

"_Wha…? What are you talking about, Dad?"_

"_I am not your father, Finn. At least not your biological father."_

"_I don't care!"_

"_No. You must. He wants you to be his apprentice if you quit your career of being a hero and choose not to fight him. He wants you to rule by his side to annihilate everything."_

"_That seems like an unwise choice."_

"_It is. That's why you need to fight him. Or all of this…you just saw…will come true…"_

"_No! B-but…that's impossible!"_

"_Just when you're ready…say the following words…"_

"_Ready for what? Say what words?!"_

_Before the demon could strike again, Joshua shouted,_

"_KEE OTH RAMA PANCAKE!"_

_The demon shrieked in agony, and everything started to become engulfed in flames. Finn screamed in fear and surprise. The fire burned down, and Finn found himself in a box area of pitch blackness. "W-where am I…?"_

_A fire tornado swarmed in front of Finn, and revealed the Blood Demon._

"_Give me back my blood!"_

"_So this is what it's all about?! Your dumb blood?! You think you'll cause this crisis of my life for that! Well, too bad." Finn took out his Demon Blood sword. "You're not getting it back. At least not once I kill you with it!"_

_The demon smirked. "Kill me with my own blood? To restore everything back to its rightful place?"_

"_For my friends. For Dad. For Marceline…"_

_The demon grinned again, "Oh you'd love that. To be the queen's hero…"_

_Fire formed on the demon's skin, peeling and melting it away. Finn's eyes widened in shock to see before him…his father. _**(Yes, his father is his Farmworld Dad)**

"_But you're the villain here!"_

"_No way!" Finn swung his sword at the man, but it did nothing._

_The man smiled. "My name is Carl. And you, Finn Mertens…I am your father!"_

"_You will NEVER be my father!" _

"_Oh, but it is not a false statement. How else do you think you wielded that sword that now belongs to you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Only an offspring or someone worthy enough is able to even touch that sword without having their flesh burn to crisp!"_

"_But…how can you be my dad?"_

"_The Lich…I wanted immortality. I sold my soul to him…and I ended up like this. But it was worth it. Even if I scared your mother and your baby brother…"_

"_What did you DO to them you dreadful beast?!"_

"_Nothing really…just possessed your mother and shut down her organs. I had no need of your services anymore. As for your brother…he was amazing. A one-man army. He had escaped with that stupid mule!"_

_Finn's eyes widened and a memory came back into place in his brain._

"_B-Bartram…"_

"_Yes. They had tried so many attempts to destroy me. All unfortunately for them unsuccessful. That was until he transformed into Billy the Hero, and he imprisoned me in a cursed dungeon. The Lich was imprisoned, and so was Verum Tenebrae and Black Blood."_

"_Verum Tenebrae and Black Blood?"_

"_Verum Tenebrae is Latin for True Darkness. He fought with us. But Billy the Hero forced him against his will to change him to a peppermint person and work for the royals of that Kingdom of Candy."_

"_Peppermint Butler…"_

"_Yea, that's him."_

"_And what about this Black Blood guy?"_

"_Girl actually. As well for her, she was turned into a penguin. Had a spouse. He was a cat. Strong and powerful one. Got her pregnant before they were separated. They never saw each other again. Black Blood therefore became 'Gunter' and went alongside of Simon Petrikov."_

"_Ice King…"_

"_Yes. His crown contains one of the rare and most powerful jewels in the galaxy. There is a rumor that states the crown was made by the Great Mushroom War itself from all the toxin nuclear waste."_

"_What about my brother? How'd he turn into Billy in the first place?"_

"_Nobody officially knows. Some say it was the mule."_

"_His name is Bartram!"_

"_Whatevs. The animal was magical and more powerful than anyone has ever imagined. Some say Bartram was also the one that was responsible for Hunson Abadeer's immortality."_

"_He's the reason the Lord of Evil even exists?!"_

"_May-haps. Other rumors think Bartram either became Billy's magical dog and died for using most of his power to create the Legendary Enchiridion. One says Bartram ran away, and got a magical dog for Billy to remember him by, and that Bartram found love but died from either a disease or protecting his family from humanoid hunters that composed his wife and ten children. Others say that Bartram got killed becoming Lumpy Space, or turning himself into a frog, and that he didn't eat anything because if he did the food was be large in Lumpy Space and go down into the Eternal Void which was his stomach, and once h burped it would destroy Lumpy Space." _

"_That's a bunch of theories,"_

"_But, wait. There's more. Others say he became Ash the wizard, or he and Billy were friends with Wyatt Allernear's great-great-great-great grandchildren. But they betrayed him and killed Bartram, and lied to Billy saying Bartram was killed by mutant scorpions."_

"_I don't believe that rumor," _

"_The last one is that Bartram _became _the Enchiridion itself. And Billy wanted to protect it so he put it under the care of Mannish the Manly Minotaur. Thus, he also became the Multiverse, and part o his life energy also made almighty Prismo."_

"_It's hard to say and keep track of…but most of those theories seem true. Especially the last one…"_

"_Who knows? All of those theories perhaps could actually be true."_

"_Then Bartram has been through a lot of adventures. All I care about…is that he's happy…wherever he is…"_

"_Or maybe someone murdered him…"_

"_You…you couldn't have…"_

"_Of course I didn't. It would've have been a waste of time."_

"_Well how did my baby brother become Billy? What was his name before he became Billy, and what was up with the Destiny Gang?"_

"_Hmm. I'll leave your mother to answer those questions."_

"_Huh?"_

"_But in the meantime, I am coming, Finn Mertens. Don't say I didn't donate a warning. What you just experienced might happen if you don't join me…"_

"_I won't so do such a thing,"_

"_Oh well. Your loss. You'll be blamed."_

_His father turned back into his Demon form and disappeared._

_Finn looked around. "Where'd you go?!"_

"_Finn…" _

_Finn heard a load of voices whisper his name. He then found himself surrounded by the ones he knew and cared about. Jake, Lady, Fionna, Marshall, Susan, Emily, Marceline and the others._

"_Finn…why didn't you save us…?"_

"_I'm sorry,"_

"_How could you betray us like that?"_

"_I didn't!"_

"_After all we've done for you?"_

"_I an rescue you! I will!"_

"_What do you think of us? Do you ever think of us at all?"_

"_I do!"_

"_WHY, FINN? HUH? WHY?!" _

_Everything turned into a violent storm, and Finn was whirling and spinning in the 'wind' screeching in fright. The Cosmic Owl's eyes and beak were exposed across the dense and deep colored sky._

"_I am coming, my son." Carl said. _

"_No!" exclaimed Finn._

"_Enjoy your jubilant life while it lasts…" whispered the Cosmic Owl. _

_And Finn felt himself being plunged into an evil eternal black hole…_

"NOOOOOO!" Finn bolted up on the couch. He was sweating _all around _his body. His mouth felt excessively dry. He looked next to him to see a gallon of water. He grasped it and drank it down without hesitation. He didn't even stop to take a breath. Finn gasped for air as soon as he was done. His mouth was moist again, relieving him.

He dropped the gallon and inhaled and exhaled quickly and violently. Jake walked in the room and gasped. "Calm down, buddy!" Finn began to strip off his shirt. "I…I feel like I'm in the desert…"

"You had an intense nightmare, man. You kept tossing and turning. And sweating like crazy. I tried every way I could to wake you up. I called doctors, PB, Marceline, but there was nothing we could do. And boy was Marceline _worried_ about you."

"Marceline! Wyatt! The others! You! Are you guys alright?!" Finn asked frantically. "Yeah. No one's hurt, dude. You're the one who isn't okay."

"It was the most longest and terrifying nightmare I've ever had!" Finn exclaimed. "No kidding. You were asleep for three hours." "Three hours?! But it felt like I was in there for at least 55 minutes!"

"Calm down-" "No, I can't. That was a serious dream dude. The Cosmic Owl was there. At the end though. But there was the Blood Demon! And dad! And you! A-and everyone was dead and-" "Hushers," Jake put his finger on Finn's lips. "We'll talk about this later. Right now I need to go visit my children at Lady's and move in more of my stuff at her house-"

"NO!" Finn yelled. "Don't go out there! I'm afraid you'll get killed-"

"I am not going to die, Finn. Nobody is!"

"You don't know that," Finn whispered. "What?" "N-nothing. You're right. I just need some ice on my head. You go enjoy your time with your wife and pups." Jake grinned. "Thank you, man."

He grabbed two boxes of his belongings. "I'll be back in about two hours! Behave! Bye!" "Bye," Finn waved as Jake walked out the door. Finn watched him leave through the window, still a little paranoid.

As soon as Jake left, Finn sighed in relief.

"Hello, Finn."

Finn gasped and unsheathed his sword. "It's just me!" BMO shouted. "Oh," Finn sighed and put back his sword. "My apologies for startling you, Finn. I just wanted to know if you're alright after that extreme nightmare you experienced."

Finn forced a small smile. "I'm ok, Beems. Thanks for your concern." Beemo nodded and walked away to talk to Football. After some TV and thinking, Finn headed out to Marceline's.

The more alone he felt the more the loneliness reminded him of the nightmare. Finn tried to stop his legs but they were in control now. Bringing him quickly to his girlfriend's house, Finn knocked on the door, desperately waiting for answer or for the door to opened. After some moments of silence, Finn heard Marceline's voice and the door opened.

As soon as he saw her face, he connected his lips on hers. Marceline was surprised, but after realizing what she saw when Finn was sleeping, tears of joy streamed down her face and she deepened the kiss. They kissed passionately, never wanting to stop. But Finn still needed air so he broke the kiss, gasping to breathe.

Marceline smirked, but wiped her eyes, sniffling and hugged Finn. He hugged back, his hands dancing in her dark onyx hair. Marceline closed the door and they sat in the couch in peace. Marceline ran her fingers through Finn's blonde hair, but Finn stared at the floor quietly, still a bit hyper-active. Marceline noticed his body shaking and frowned.

"Finn…?"

"That nightmare…I'll never forget it…until he's thwarted…before…"

"Before what? Finn. What was your nightmare about?"

"He's my father. He wants to kill you all. My family…he took their lives…I n-need to bodyguard everyone…before it's too late…"

"Finn. Please. Tell me. What occurred in that bad dream?"

"Th-the Cosmic Owl was there…Billy is my…Bartram…I miss him…my life…is about to be a living Nightosphere. He'll end all of you…but I can't let that happen…a-and me…being a relative? Related to h-him…? Just…whoa. No…can't be…"

"Finn. You're really freaking me out…"

"I need to do something…he's coming. Soon. I have to do something to prevent the devastating tragedy…"

"You leave me no choice, Finny." Marceline slapped Finn's face, instantly regretting it. However, it got some sense into him.

"_You'll need reinforcements," _Joshua had told him. _"They'll be cold, but they should do you good." _

_That's it, _Finn thought. _The Ice King's crown!_

"Marceline…" Finn stood up. He looked down at her and grinned. "Thanks." Finn kissed her cheek and began to walk out. Marceline was dumbfounded. "What? What did I do?"

Finn opened the door and looked back at her with a determined face on. "I'm going to the Ice Kingdom."

The door closed and the hero was gone.

**Stick around for Part 2!**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
